


i could stare at your back all day

by Rustyanklebraclet



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustyanklebraclet/pseuds/Rustyanklebraclet
Summary: a quiet morning, as told by a man hopelessly in love
Relationships: Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Kudos: 8





	i could stare at your back all day

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sappiest shit i have ever written in my life and i stand by every word of it
> 
> title from pink in the night by mitski. not much correlation i just like the line

“Seriously?” Chan asks, and Tony nods.

“Seriously. I just got up and left, never went back.”

Chan erupts in laughter, and Tony smiles at him, before picking the spatula up off the counter and flipping the pancake on the stove in front of him.

Chan’s laughter subsides after a minute or so, and Tony glances back to him, smiling as he takes him in. Chan is perched on the kitchen counter, wearing just an old t-shirt of Tony's and his boxers, mid-morning sunlight filtering in through the window behind him as he swings his crossed ankles against the cabinet door below him. He yawns, stretching his arms out behind him leaning his head back as he does it, and the motion causes a few bits of his ever-stray hair to fall into his face. He smiles softly at Tony afterwards, noticing his staring.

“What?” he asks, and Tony shakes his head.

“Nothing,” he tells him, stepping closer and swiping the hair behind his ears, impossibly gentle. The sight of him is like a painting, the type of ethereal shit you’d see in a textbook or a museum. A warm feeling blooms in Tony's chest at the fact that it’s not a painting- it’s real, and it’s something only Tony gets to see.

“What?” Chan asks again, laughing softly.

“Nothing ,” Tony tells him again, leaning in to kiss him, softly, his hands lazily tracing Chan’s waist as he feels him smile into the kiss. Chan hums as he pulls back, and Tony kisses him one more time. A short peck, just because he can.

“I love you,” Tony says.

“I love you too,” Chan replies, as Tony leans back in.

He registers, distantly, that the pancake on the stove is going to burn, but he can’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://readandwritesilver.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HOMINGPIGE0N) if you want
> 
> As always, any and all feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> Much love, Clover <3


End file.
